She's Got You High
by Elementress
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Hinkypink77's wonderful Guna video, link inside. Perhaps Loony wasn't so bad after all- perhaps Luna was more than okay. She was wonderful. He'd finally found his happy ending.


**A/N:** This is dedicated to hinkypink77, whose video inspired me for this story. Do feel free to let me know what you think with that lovely 'review' button there down at the bottom of the story, though. They've remodeled and made it even prettier so you can't possibly miss it now!

**DISCLAIMER: **Now obviously, you all know I'm not J. K. Rowling. So I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, yadda yadda. As well as that, I don't own the song, which is She's Got You High by Mumm-Ra. The video I mentioned above can be found here: watch?v=UkgP3P3uyMM so please make sure to watch it! 3

SHE'S GOT YOU HIGH

oneshot, songfic, by elementress

dedicated to hinkypink77

It was just another day in his seventh year at Hogwarts. George Weasley was heading toward the Room of Requirement to attend yet another DA meeting, accompanied, of course, by his twin brother, Fred. They were on the seventh floor corridor, and could see the doorway forming. Right as they were about to approach it and enter, George stopped short.

A straggly, slightly curly, blonde mass of hair went skipping by (or rather, the girl it was attached to went skipping by) and entered the room before them. Fred stopped in front of the door, turning to see his brother who hadn't moved. A small smile had appeared on George's face, though it looked a bit confused.

"Coming, George?"

George shook his head clear of whatever had captivated it and nodded, going through the shrinking door into the room with his twin.

_ She's got you high, and you don't even know yet. She's got you high, and you don't even know yet._

"Who is that?" George whispered, leaning toward Fred and gesturing toward the girl's direction.

"Loony Lovegood, mate... careful or she'll start babbling about her little creatures again." Fred scoffed, rolling his eyes at the 'loony' girl, who was currently gazing around the room in a rather dreamy manner.

"Yeah..." George said slowly, feeling his gaze locked on her blonde hair, her blue eyes that were staring directly at him—wait, what? George quickly tore away his gaze from Luna, clearing his throat loudly and looking anywhere but in her corner of the room.

_Have you lost your mind, or has she taken all of yours, too?_

"All right, so for today's lesson, you'll be learning how to conjure a patronus. Now, it's a very advanced piece of magic..." Harry began, explaining the day's lesson as a way of starting the meeting, as he always did. A patronus? That shouldn't be too hard- George had plenty of happy memories. "Now, I'd like you all to give it a try." instructed Harry. Yeah. No problem.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" chorused the students. George watched his wand, but nothing happened. He tried again. A small silver wisp emerged from the wand, but soon disappeared. He looked over at Fred, who didn't seem to be having much more luck than he was. His eyes traveled around the room- clearly Harry hadn't been kidding when he'd said it was difficult, as even Hermione was having difficulties conjuring one- and stopped yet again on the blonde, loony girl with the small smile, who was watching as a silver hare hopped around the room. Everyone had stopped to watch in wonderment at the perfectly formed patronus.

"She's brilliant," breathed George.

"She's mental." corrected Fred, turning back around to continue working on his patronus. George looked once more at Luna, who was now letting her patronus return to her wand and was smiling away at nothing in particular, and looking almost like an angel. George couldn't help but smile, too, and decided to give his patronus one more go.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

A large amount of silvery wisps shot from his wand, cascading around the room in the form of- what was it? he couldn't tell- something or other, before disappearing.

"Nice job, mate." he could hear Fred and Lee congratulating him, but his eyes had already travelled across the room, to the girl with the hare patronus. She was smiling at him, and this time she didn't look dreamy or loony. She looked happy- happy for him? No, that was silly- and for some reason, it made George happy, too.

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through. We've lost romance- this world has turned so see-through. Open your mind, believe it's going to come true. Keep __r__omance alive and hope she's going to tell you._

_She's got you high_

The meeting had ended, so Fred and George headed out of the room and went about their business. Fred and Lee wanted to go prepare some new prank to pull on Umbridge, but George wasn't thinking straight, so he told them to go ahead. Somehow, he found himself heading out to the lake and sitting by a tree, quite alone, to mull over his thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Georgie?" he said softly to himself, putting his head in his hands. "She's _Ginny's_ age. You aren't thinking straight, that's all. She's just... just so loony that you're captivated by it, that's all." he reassured himself, taking a deep breath.

"Hello, George Weasley."

That misty, dreamy voice- he knew who it was. George choked on the breath he'd just been trying to exhale- who knew you could even do such a thing?- and jumped, startled. He turned his head to see that Luna had seated herself next to him, looking quite content and nonchalant as she played with a daisy she'd just picked. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, and he felt his stomach lurch a little bit.

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs. You can't deny you're looking for the sunset._

"Hello, Luna Lovegood." she smiled as he said this- he loved that smile. He wouldn't deny it any more, he couldn't.

_She's got you high._

_ She's got you high._

_ She's got you high._

"You had a lovely patronus, you know." she said offhandedly, picking another daisy and beginning to weave a chain with them as she spoke. George looked at her, confused.

"I couldn't even see what it was."

"Oh, neither could I, but that doesn't matter, does it? It was strong, just the same. You must have a very happy thought."

"Yeah... I did."

His smile matched hers now. He must have looked like a fool, and maybe just a little bit mad, just looking at Loony, Luna Lovegood with that crooked smile. But maybe loony was okay. In fact... Loony was more than okay. Loony was wonderful- Luna was wonderful.

_The sun's in the sky, it makes the happy endings. You can't deny you want a happy ending._

He did want a happy ending. And he thought, maybe, he'd found it.

_She's got you high._


End file.
